Vincenti Leskov
'Doctor Vincenti Leskov' Age: 182 Species: Mordesh Gender: Male Class: Medic Path: Settler/Scientist Doctor Leskov is a skilled surgeon with steady hands and an unpleasant demeanor. Rarely found outside of his laboratory, the mordesh owns more than his fair share of books which he keeps floor to ceiling in his two-story home. Leskov is a reserved person who prefers comfort and silence over the noise of the realm's frequent club scenes. His hobbies, however, leave many questioning the "good doctor's" motives. He often performs autopsies on cadavers (legally obtained, so he claims) and is of course, as the rest of his people, in a race to find a cure for his affliction before time runs him down. Physical Description Vincenti is a very slim, frail-looking pole of a man with equally skinny piano-fingers that often find themselves tapping various surfaces. His frame is even more exaggerated by his peoples' average staggering height, which leaves him ducking under most doors. Perhaps it's a blessing in disguise that the top of his head is metal. Where once was a mouth is now what may as well be a small bear trap that has been permanently clamped shut after an unfortunate incident that left his jaw irreparable. In place of his voice is now a synthesizer that sounds much like a dusty old radio with a pleasant speaking voice. It is unknown if the voice actually belongs to Leskov or not. Recently he had been "gifted" with a replacement mouth that is both fully metal and fully mobile. The doctor, however, has decided to make several adjustments to the arrangement, and now sports a smile that invokes the stuff of nightmares - perfectly suited to him. Personality Profile Ever the introvert, Vincenti prefers to keep to himself, spending hours sitting about in his study or meandering about his massive laboratory complex. His incredible height leaves him with an imposing presence, and his calculating gaze leads most to stay away from him. His opinions tend get him in trouble and his straight forward, "no-nonsense" view of the world and science is often misunderstood. Or so HE thinks. History Vincenti Leskov was born as an only child into one of the oldest families on Grismara. His mother and father were well-received scientists, his grandfather a successful politician and speaker - the list of fortune went back several hundred generations and spanned far across the planet. As a result of their reputation and noble standing, high expectations where set for him from a very young age. "Vince" lived up to his family's expectations and entered into the Grismaran University as a student of medicine and graduated as a surgeon several years later with the highest honors available. From there, he started his own medical practice and entered into a politically-charged pledging with Rhadka Zemanov, a fellow student attending the university at that time. Hard work and long hours lead the doctor to relative success in his field, and years of frugal living and a hefty inheritance from both his parents and Rhadka's left the couple with an impressive fortune. He became a professor for the same university he graduated from, and held a position in their political offices well into his old age. While both families had pushed for them to adopt or produce an heir to their family heirlooms and history, none would be forthcoming. The two mordesh would claim that they did not have the time or could not find the right child, and unfortunately no heir would be found before the beginnings of the Contagion. Vincenti was well into his hundreds by the time the Everlife Elixir became available, and was one of the many to eagerly take the ill-fated potion. The effects had been immediate, but its side-effects had not become evident to the doctor and his partner until a number of patients began to flood into his office complaining of various ailments and illnesses. At the height of the contagion's beginnings, the doctor was forced to close his office and go into hiding with his mate. It was Vincenti who first showed signs of the contagion's presence, and despite its rapid progression Rhadka had kept him nearby and under close watch, at one point tying down the slowly maddening doctor and shuttering him away in a cellar while he searched for the cure for them both. The weeks following the contagion outbreak are fuzzy to the doctor, who found himself consistently in and out of his mind. Falling asleep in one place and waking in another, sometimes in abandoned buildings and other times connected to sea of medical equipment. It seemed like months had gone by this way - Leskov couldn't remember when or how he'd come back to health, but what was once a handsome man had been replaced with a nearly dead and rotting equivalent. When he'd finally come back to true consciousness, he was in an empty room and Rhadka was nowhere to be found. In the weeks that followed he had been left with no choice but to find his own way, find his own food and shelter, and fight whichever ravenous Mordesh he came across until he had finally been picked up by a rescue team that spent the next eighty years on the run. During that time with the rescue team, Leskov has gone back to his old line of work, though with a new and unfortunately grim purpose. The small company got better at running, got better at killing, and the doctor had learned how to install vitalus systems. Unfortunately, none of the gruesome scenes were quite so terrible as looking into the eyes of your still awake and terrified patient as he cut out their limbs and innards while they were only blessed with a very general anesthesia to numb the pain and a group of already altered Mordesh to hold them down. These grizzly scenes are the only memories that Vincenti has left of his old planet, and they continue to plague him in the form of nightmares and insomnia up to the present time. Doctor Leskov had barely made it off the planet with his life, and was one of the last ships to escape the Dominion barricade. Upon his arrival on the Nexus, he once again set up shop as a surgeon, taking jobs wherever he could find them and rebuilding his fortune and empire. With the help of a generous benefactor and small group of scientist who believe in a similar mindframe, Vincenti has taken on the position of CEO of REDTech. He now spends his days chasing theories, repairing broken prosthetic and limbs, and extending the company's reach into profitable business ventures. Rumors have begun to take root that the company may be involved in questionable science, and the company has been known to keep its doors well guarded from intruders. Other rumors have begun to spin that ending up on the wrong side of the CEO's mood has lead to a number of mysterious disappearances. No such thing has been confirmed, however. Category: MordeshCategory: Exile Category:Surgeon Category:Characters